1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage cooling systems and has particular reference to beverage cooling systems used in connection with so-called python systems.
2. Background
A python comprises a large diameter (10 cm) insulated plastics tube containing a plurality of beverage lines which are used to interconnect a series of beverage storage containers with a series of beverage dispense points. The python prevents the beverages, or beverage components such as beer, carbonated water and syrup, from being over-heated in their passage from a temperature stabilized cellar to the beverage dispense point. Typically, in a bar or restaurant, the beverage dispense lines pass through the bar area which area can be very warm relative to the desired dispensing temperature of the beverage. Where the beverage is dispensed intermittently, and in the absence of an insulated python, the beverage would become over-warm in the beverage lines.
Normally, the small diameter beverage lines are placed concentrically around a central, larger diameter, pipe through which cold water is pumped to maintain the product temperature. This water is re-circulated via a chiller.
In order that the re-circulation system can provide the initial lift for the water, a large pump is necessary to pump the water through the larger pipe and back to the water chiller. However, once the initial lift of water has been provided, a quantity of chilled water far in excess of the system's usual requirements continues to be pumped around the system.
Normally, the chilled water is obtained from a water bath containing an ice bank, the ice bank having been formed on an evaporator of a refrigeration system. The ice bank builds up during periods of low demand and is used to even out the refrigeration load requirement.
Unfortunately, with high water flow rates, the excess of water slowly eliminates the ice bank, thus reducing the efficiency of the cooler unit. Furthermore, the high flow rate of chilled water can over-chill the drinks in the python and the initial drinks served after the python has been standing for some while can be at too low a temperature.